


Better Than 13 Zeros

by Kenbofosho



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hammocks, Healing Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: Some Arthur/Mary-Beth smut with some feels. Just a one shot I put some heart into





	Better Than 13 Zeros

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my year long absence. I offer this as an apology. I got sucked into the world of Red Dead Online gaming. (Seriously I'm level 330 now) I'm back and should be finishing up some works now❤

“That sure was a good take, Arthur!” Mary-Beth gleamed in the bright moonlight, her silky curls bouncing as she struggled to keep up with Arthur's cautious strides.

“Hush now, woman!” Arthur hissed under his breath, pausing to listen.

The sounds of the police hounds that were pursuing them had faded and the chorus of the swamp had taken over. They had ran out of Saint Denis so fast that they had no idea where they were going or where they had ended up. 

“Arthur…” Mary-Beth's timid voice pulled him back into focus. “Where  _ are _ we?”

He would be damned if he would admit he was lost. 

But all the trees looked the same… and there was all that talk of ‘night folk' at the gala they had pickpocketed tonight. 

Arthur took a steady breath as he tried to get his bearings, thankfully the moon was bright tonight and they weren't completely in the dark. The chirping of the frogs around him was deafening, combined with his adrenaline high and panic, he was about to lose it. 

Then her soft hand wrapped around his swimming mind. 

“You see that shack over there?” She asked gently. 

Her voice was always like a whisper between the willows. It could soften any man to his core. 

She was right. The Spanish moss was so thick that you could barely see the shack, but it was there and it definitely looked abandoned. 

“Mary-Beth, someone could be dead in there! The place doesn't look like it's been touched in years!” Arthur protested with just a hint of screech in his voice. 

Cool droplets started to mist his face and a bright flash of lightning proved that it wasn't humidity.

Mary-Beth squeezed his hand once more. “Come on Arthur! Before we get soaked!”

He might be an outlaw but Arthur Morgan is a gentleman at heart. Shucking off his jacket, he wrapped it around Mary-Beth so she should shield herself from the impending rain. The squishy sounds of the swamp getting wetter as the rain grew stronger.

The shack had a lamp hanging by the front door, after a hearty shake Arthur discovered it was pretty full of fuel too. Murmuring a silent prayer, he was able to strike a match and light the damn thing. 

The first thing the lamp illuminated was the constellation of freckles on Mary-Beth's face. It took Arthur a moment to settle his breath but Mary-Beth had caught the look in his eye. She prodded him along gently. “Go on Mr. Morgan, before we both get soaked. The rain is picking up.”

Realizing that the rain had indeed picked up tremendously, Arthur kicked it into high gear. 

He tried to open the shack door gently but the moisture had made the wood bloat and stick horribly, so he had to throw his whole shoulder into it. Arthur lost his footing and landed face down on the shack floor when he pushed the door open and a curious Mary-Beth eagerly stepped over him to view the interior. “Oh, Arthur!” She gasped.

Well, she didn't seem afraid of whatever was in there and he was still laying in his shame on the floor but he did turn his head to look at what he could see. The place was pretty bare, just a table with some canned goods, a rocking chair, and-

“Arthur, pick yourself up off the floor and come look at this!” Mary-Beth squealed excitedly, fingering the ropes of a large hammock. He barely had time to groan once he found his feet before she kept babbling excitedly. “This is brilliant! I can't believe I never thought of this sooner. No more sleeping on the ground for Mary-Beth Gaskill!”

In the time she was expressing her excitement over the hammock, Arthur hung up his wet coat, loosened his tie and stretched out in the rocking chair. His long legs were crossed at the ankles and his hands folded behind his head. “Sure, sure Mary-Beth. You enjoy your hammock. I'm quite fine on the floor tonight, this place wasn't nearly the disaster I thought it would be. Hell, I might just stay here in this chair.”

Mary-Beth's excited giggles floated throughout the room and she pointed a finger at Arthur. “You sound like Hosea.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “He got the take back in one piece for us so I ain't complainin’.”

“You're too young to be soundin’ like that fossil, Arthur!” Mary-Beth shot back with a smirk. She took one step backwards before spinning on her heel to fetch the lantern on the table but she didn't realize Arthur's feet were still stretched out in front of her. 

Before she had even realized what had happened, he had shot from his chair and wrapped his arms around her to break her tumble. In one strong swoop he had saved her from tripping and pulled her into his lap back in the rocking chair. Cocking an eyebrow he grinned. “Betcha Hosea can't do  _ that _ !”

A fiery blush swept across Mary-Beth's face, he had her there.

Arthur picked up on her blush and released his hands around her waist. He was about to apologize profusely when Mary-Beth draped her arms around his neck and asked. “I thought Hosea said you weren't allowed to bring a gun?”

“What?! I ain't got a gun on me woman.” Arthur blinked at her even more dumbfounded than before.

Mary-Beth chewed on her lip for a moment, choosing her words wisely, before returning to her mischievous smile. “So what am I sitting on then, Mr. Morgan?”

Bones that had been left out in the Tumbleweed sun for 10 years weren't nearly as white as Arthur had flushed. “M-Mary-Beth, I-I… oh Jesus.” He stammered. 

Her soft lips silenced his embarrassment. Hushing him with a kiss that showed just how long she had been waiting for that to happen. 

She was warm… and so  _ soft. _

He couldn't help himself. His heart had skipped a beat when she first kissed him but now it was thrumming at a feverish pace. After Mary broke his heart, he swore never again but it felt good to have a truly good woman in his arms. 

Arthur's arms circled her waist and his hands gave an experimental squeeze to the soft flesh of her hips. He tried his best to contain the excited breath that flew from him, but Mary-Beth had his mouth parted so she could wrap her tongue around his and swallow his arousal. 

He felt her smile proudly at his responses to her advances, she had him exactly where she wanted him and he was just fine with that. 

The delicate sound of her bodice coming untied broke his train of thought. Arthur felt Mary-Beth shimmying herself out of her dress. “You don't have to.” He murmured into her mouth in between gentle kisses.

“I know.” Mary-Beth said assuredly. “That's why I want to.” 

“Been a  _ long  _ time, Mary-Beth.” Arthur responded a bit insecurely as he gently traced the outline of her collarbone with his fingertips. 

“Shhhhh.” She murmured against the skin of his cheek as she peppered little kisses down to the pulse point of his neck. “Just let me enjoy how much your beard tickles.”

_ Enjoy _ ,  _ haven't done that in a while _ .

That little word shifted something inside Arthur. Tilting Mary-Beth's chin up with his thumb and forefinger, he locked her into a claiming kiss. His rough hands pulled her hips into a better position over his lap, so she was straddling him and their sexes were only separated by fabric. 

Mary-Beth wiggled her ribcage so the bodice of her dress pooled around her waist, revealing her breasts. “Please.” She breathed into their kiss. “Please keep touching me, Arthur.”

“Sure, darlin’.” He purred, his hot breath raising gooseflesh on her freckled skin. The calloused pad of his finger skating across her collarbone again down to her breast. Arthur felt her shudder at the tease of just a finger touching her and the whine she released into their kiss indicated that it had been a while for her as well.

His palm was a welcome heat against the nighttime breeze chilled flesh of her dusky nipple. The little nip she planted on his lip was confirmation. Arthur let his tongue wrap around hers slowly while he gently rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, savoring just how responsive she was to his touch. 

With all the skirts Mary-Beth typically hid under, she slipped out of that dress in the time it took him to take a breath. There was a welcome heat pressed back up against his lap in the time it took him to open his eyes. 

She looked perfect in the low lamplight, her long hair cascaded over her collarbones and settled above her nipples, the light making her freckles stand out. The sight of her perched so happily in his lap felt so  _ right.  _

Arthur brushed a knuckle across her cheekbone. “You're gorgeous, Mary-Beth. You've always been gorgeous.” He spoke with a far away voice, like he was realizing it for the first time. He gave her no time to respond as he resumed his claiming kisses, this time trailing from her chin to her pulse point on her neck. He felt her hips buck against his groin at the contact. 

Mary-Beth let out a sharp moan. “The beard tickles. Don't stop.”

He loved his women sensitive. 

Arthur released a satisfied chuckle before continuing to take a nipple in his mouth. Rolling one between his teeth and the other between his fingers. Mary-Beth let out a louder squeal at the shock of pleasure he sent through her. “Oh Arthur!” 

He couldn't help his mischievous smile as his tongue soothed the love bite. “You're alright, darlin’.” 

Mary-Beth's nimble fingers carded through his hair, pulling him closer to her heart to keep his tongue close. 

Curiosity got the better of him as he suckled gently, his eyes watched the little twitches of pleasure on her pretty face and his fingers wandered to the junction between her thighs. 

The pad of his middle finger grazed her opening to get her used to his touch, only for him to find her dripping slick. “Mercy, Mary-Beth. I ain't that special.” Arthur teased gently, smiling as she bit her lip at his touch in her sex. 

Mary-Beth scowled at his tease and folded her arms. “Fine, if you want to make fun so much, strip yourself and get in the hammock. It's my turn to laugh.”

Arthur cocked a curious eyebrow. “Laugh? It's just a hammock, Mary-Beth. Ain't like its breakin’ a wild horse.”

She stood up and gave him a stare that indicated that he better get moving, so that's what he did. The buttons of his shirt had no intentions of cooperating but he eventually got the damn thing off along with his trousers. 

_ It's just a hammock, right? _

Giving Mary-Beth one last quizzical look, Arthur gave the ropes of the hammock a tug to test their mettle and after deeming them sturdy enough he laid back only to find his world spinning around him and balance to be nonexistent. “Jesus!” He screeched as his fingers desperately clung to the ropes for dear life. 

“Isn't so easy, is it,  _ Mr. Morgan? _ ” Mary-Beth crooned very matter of factly. 

Arthur wasn't as amused, but remained frosty. “I made it in, didn't I? Let's see you do better, woman!”

Her smirk was sharp enough to draw blood as she effortlessly swung herself on top of him, so her thighs were straddling his face. “I'm sorry, Arthur, was there something else you wanted to say?” Mary-Beth said innocently. 

He was clearly done talking because he wrapped his hands around her slim thighs and pulled her dripping sex down on his face, making sure to swish his face back and forth so that his beard tickled the tender spots of her thighs.

As he started lapping hungrily at her clit, he felt her small hands stroke his length a few times before the welcome warmth of her tongue circling his head. Arthur couldn't help but release a groan at the wet heat of her tongue finally making contact with his skin. 

Arthur hadn't been the most patient throughout the night, he greedily claimed her nipples and her sex without much easing her into his touch and now it was her turn. Once she had tasted his manhood, she slowly sank her mouth down on it. Her tongue wiggling the whole way down making him bite back a sharp groan of his own. 

“Easy, Mary-Beth, I said it's been a while.” Arthur groaned begrudgingly through clenched teeth, his ears heating up. 

Mary-Beth was having none of it and firmly ground her sex back against his mouth as she slowed the way her lips stroked his length. Arthur's rough palm rubbed her back in appreciation for the small mercy, his soft moans vibrating through her clit. 

He let his hand trail back down her ass cheek to her folds, sliding his two fingers up and down her wet slit before sinking into her entrance. Arthur felt her moan around his manhood as he broke into her and her thighs shudder. 

She stopped sucking as he started pumping two fingers into her to catch her breath. “Mmmmh Arthur.” 

Arthur was about to slow his pace to give her a moment to adjust but she sank greedily further down on his fingers. Taking her hint, he increased his pace, chewing on his lip as he watched her glistening petals flex around his digits. 

Mary-Beth's moans mounted in volume with the quickening pace of Arthur's plunging fingers and to quiet herself she resumed tongue dancing on his cock. She sank slowly all the way down to the hilt and swallowed, constricting her tonsils around his pulsating head. She kept her pace slow, not wanting him to release too soon because she felt hers coming and she wanted another. “Arthur, I'm close.” She whimpered.

“That's it, sweetheart. Riiiight on my fingers.” Arthur encouraged in a honeyed voice. 

Perfectly maintained nails were dug deep into the muscle of his thigh as she came. Mary-Beth fell slack against his body, softly descending moans pouring from her puffy lips. Her orgasm reverberating through her entire body. Arthur snuggled his cheek her thigh while his ample fingers worked her down from her orgasm.

After a few heartbeats, Mary-Beth had fully recovered from her orgasm and had aligned her body with Arthur's, giving him hungry kisses so she could taste her essence on his skin. It impressed Arthur tremendously just how agile she was able to maneuver in the hammock, she had impeccable balance. 

The smell of campfire and whatever wildflowers she could find radiated on her freckled skin, it was absolutely intoxicating. Arthur cradled the back of her head as they kissed, not wanting her to pull away. Just as gracefully as she climbed into the hammock, Mary-Beth aligned his weeping head against her entrance and slowly sank down on it. The gasp of him entering her for the first time seemed to flow through his soul and he met hers with his own.

Arthur's calloused hands slid down to hold her waist, keeping her balanced as she began to bounce. He grit his teeth when her tight walls clenched around his length, it had been far too long and he almost blew it but a deep breath and a quick thought of Miss Grimshaw saved him. 

With a boost of endurance, he started to meet her bounces with his own thrusts, hitting her with enough force to make sweet squishy sounds come from the impact. 

On the first thrust Mary-Beth bit back a squeal and smiled down at him. “Yes, Arthur. Right there!” 

Her freckled breasts sprang in rhythm with her bounces and she dug her nails into the meat of his shoulders to keep herself balanced. The constellation of temptation was too much to resist as Arthur took one breast in his hand and held it in place so he could latch onto it, keeping the other hand on her hip to guide her. The lovebite he gave Mary-Beth pulled another delightful squeal from her as she rode his cock. 

Keeping one hand on his shoulder for balance, Mary-Beth let the other wander down to her folds. Her eager fingers quickly finding her pearl and rubbing vigorously back and forth. Arthur's heavy grunts were hot on her dewy breasts and only encouraged her more. “Arthur-” She managed to cry out.

“Yes, darlin’!” He cut off as he threw more of his weight into his thrusts, tilting her chin down so he could see the pleasure in her eyes. “You looked so pretty when you did it last time. Let me see you do it again so I can see the face you make!”

A hot flash of bashfulness crossed Mary-Beth's face, her cheeks reddening as she met his eyes. Her downward thrusts quickening while she resumed her chase. The hot waves of her orgasm rolling from her core. Sweet moans that she desperately tried to bite back filled the thick air and her entire body quivered as she struggled to keep her balance. 

Arthur felt the unsteadiness in her electric trembles and wrapped his arms around her ribcage, pulling her down tight to his chest. He held her there until she stopped trembling, letting her ride out her climax without fear of falling. His cock slowly pumped in and out of her while her walls fluttered. “You okay, Mary-Beth?” Arthur cooed with his face nuzzled in the hair on top of her head. 

“Mmmmmmhmm. Please don't stop.” Mary-Beth breathed against his neck, her boneless body conforming to his. 

Arthur Morgan could never refuse a lady. Rolling them over so he was now on top, he found a gentle rhythm. Mary-Beth's post orgasm walls were tight around him and slicker than before. She felt absolutely amazing. He found himself staring hungrily again at the way her breasts bounced with each thrust so he claimed her lips with his. 

He felt her smile through their kiss, as if she knew what he was thinking. He didn't say much, and he found comfort in the fact that she understood him without having to. 

"Mary-Beth." Arthur groaned through his thrusts. 

In her graceful clairvoyance her tongue flicked against his teeth. "It's alright, Arthur."

Hot liquid pleasure rumbled in his belly as his climax approached. Her heated walls had a tight grip on him but he pulled out just in time, stringing hot ropes of their passion across her belly. 

The heavy breathing from their lovemaking filled the room and soon all that was able to be heard was the sound of their thudding hearts as they came down from their high. 

Mary-Beth had rolled over into the crook of his arm so she could rest her head against Arthur's heart. A drowsy but satisfied hum rolling from her lips as she was about to speak, but Arthur had stopped her. "Rest easy sweetheart, we will take this back to camp with us."


End file.
